ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Withered
Withered is a project being created by Lukas Kierkegaard. it will be finished in 2016 Chapter 1: Hopes and Dreams A long, long time ago, 3 legendary, historical figures were born. They were the three founders of the three known dimensions: Worldcraftia - Creator of the Overworld. Hellcraftia - Creator of the Nether. Endcraftia - Creator of the End. These "Gods" collaborated together to create the three known worlds. However, dangerous monsters roamed the land. Seven people were born. They started off small. Little did they know that they would slay a beast. "Hey, Lukas! Wake up, you dingus!" ordered Tom. Lukas did wake up. "Hey, I'm the leader. I decide when we wake up. Not you." replied Lukas. "Well you're not being a very good leader!" snarled Tom. "Shut up." said Lukas, throwing a book at him. "What's with all these Hellcraftia posters?" asked Tom. "Big fan. Got a problem?" asked Lukas. "Yes." replied Tom. Then, suddenly, they heard a boom, a bottle smashing, an arrow zooming and blocks being placed. "STOP IT!" yelled Tom. "Shut up, Tom." orderes Lukas. The noise stopped. "Got your stuff for the mining trip?" asked Lukas. "Yeah." replied Ben. They all packed their stuff and left the house. Chapter 2: The Enderman Costume They could not leave the house without being followed by Lukas' pet cat, Mittens, and Tom's dog, Rex. "I'm telling you Tom, keep that stupid mutt away from my kitty!" said Lukas. "Then take that costume off!" demanded Tom. "What has that got to do with ANYTHING?!" yelled Lukas. "Calm down, guys." said Owen. Lukas put his mask on, which scared everyone. "Just like magic!" said Lukas. "I hate you, Redstone know-it-all!" said Tom. "At least I'm better at combat than you, Mr Warrior." said Lukas. "Shut up, Tom!" said Petra. "Yeah! Or you'll be straight to the Zombie spawner!" said Lukas. Chapter 3: Lukas Pranks They had reached the mine, where torches were pre-placed. "Split up." said Lukas. "Sure." said Ben. "No. Ben. Come with me." said Lukas. "Okay." said Ben. They were in a separate mineshaft, full of redstone machines. "So. Much. Redstone." said Ben. "They don't call me Lukas the Redstone Architect for nothing. Now, let's prank them." said Lukas. "Yeah!" said Ben, with an evil grin. Using the Enderman costume's built in noteblock chip, Lukas easily impersonated an Enderman. "Uhh... Guys? What was that?" asked Jimbob. Lukas, in his costume, jumpscared the whole Order of the Egg. "ENDERMAN!" yelled Owen. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" yelled Nathan. Then they noticed Mittens and Ben with me. "Lukas you little brownie goggle dude!" said Tom, shoving Lukas. "You mad, Tom?" asked Lukas. "I hate you." said Tom. Chapter 4: Mean Spirited "So." said Lukas. "So, what, you wolf tooth?" asked Tom. "So, I entered a contest." said Lukas. "And you lost. Loser." said Tom. "No. I won." said Lukas. "You won that stupid brown jacket?" asked Tom. "No. I had to build a redstone machine." said Lukas. "And you won a year supply of redstone dust." said Tom. "Nope. The winner gets to meet Worldcraftia." said Lukas. "WHAT?! Please take me!" said Tom. "After that episode? No way. I'm taking Petra." said Lukas. Chapter 5: Surrounded "Wait, really?" asked Petra. "I mean... Not in a... You get the point..." said Lukas. "Grr! I'm gonna strangle you! Just go!" yelled Tom. "With pleasure." said Lukas. Lukas and Petra left in the opposite direction. The Order of the Egg except Tom left the cave aswell. "Stupid Lukas. Stupid Petra." said Tom. "Hellcraftia. Hellcraftia. He's better than Worldcraftia...." sang Lukas. "Huh?" said Petra. Tom was still exploring the cave, looking for rare items Lukas might possess. Nothing. Tom eventually gave up, fearing the place was booby trapped. He left, not realizing a high concentration of monsters were following him. "WHO GOES THERE?" yelled Tom. Suddenly, he was surrounded by monsters. "HELP!" yelled Tom. "Oh, you know, I would, but, you've been really mean lately." said Lukas. "You can't just leave me here! I'll die!" said Tom. "Hmm, no." said Lukas. "Please! I'M SORRY! JUST, DON'T LET THEM GET TO ME!" yelled Tom. "So much for the mighty warrior." said Petra. Lukas got out his iron sword and proceeded to kill the monsters around him. "Thank you! Thank you!" said Tom, punching Lukas in the face. Lukas hit him back harder. Chapter 6: The Cave Spelunkers "Heh. Still fighting like cats." said a voice. It was Eric, leader of the Cave Spelunkers, Lukas' old group before he founded Order of the Egg. "Back off, you punk!" said Lukas. "Hmm. No." said Eric. "That's it!" said Owen. "What are you gonna do?" asked Ben. "Shut up, you tool!" said Jimbob. "Shut up, Jimmy!" said Nathan. "Yeah! Before we rustle YOUR jimmies!" said Lukas. "Hahaha! Good one!" said Logan. "Shut up!" said Eric. "It was a good one though!" said Isaac. "No. It was uncool." said Tom. "You're just mad because you can't make puns!" said Lukas. "Order of the Egg? Ha! Switch Egg to Dork and the name will be great! Ha ha!" said Emily. "Loser." said Eric. They all left. They had been jealous of Lukas since he had won the competition. Chapter 7: The Wither Skeleton Skull "Hey guys! Wanna see something cool?" asked Lukas. "Yeah!" said Owen. Lukas searched his pockets and pulled out a black object, which they soon figures out was a Wither skeleton skull. "Where'd you get it?" asked Tom. "The Nether." said Lukas. "GEMME ONE!" yelled Tom. "They're super rare-" began Lukas. "SHUBABOO!" yelled Tom. "What?" asked Lukas. "SLEEPYPOO!" yelled Tom. "Screw off." said Lukas. "SHUBABOO!" yelled Tom. Chapter 8: The Thief Lukas hid the Wither Skeleton skull in his Redstone lab. He hid it in a chest. Oddly enough, he already had two. Also, placed in a T shape where 4 blocks of soul sand. "Don't tell anyone you saw this." said Lukas. At this point, they had no idea that Eric was stalking them, hiding behind a series of pistons, redstone blocks and slime blocks. Lukas and his Order of the Egg soon left the lab. "There we go. Come to papa!" said Eric. Eric had been studying different blocks for a long time. Despite the Order not knowing about his plan, it was clear that Eric was up to no good. "What's this?" Eric asked himself. He soon realized it was a command block. "I'm gonna do something really fun!" said Eric. Chapter 9: The Wither We stopd outside the Worldcraftia dome. "Hey, Policia." said Lukas. "Hey. These your friends?" asked the guard. "Most of them." said Lukas, angrily glaring at Tom. Tom angrily glared back. "Very well." said the guard. He let them all in. Inside the dome was Worlcraftia, but for some reason, he was confronting Eric! "I'll fight you if I have to!" said Eric. "I'm a God! I can't die!" said Worldcraftia. "Lukas! Argh! You twit!" said Eric. "Hey, peabrain, what're you doing?" asked Lukas. "I'm not answering." said Eric. "It wasn't a question." said Lukas. "Heh. Building a Wither. Then, I'm gonna use YOUR command block to mutate it into a 256 block tall super Wither!" said Eric. Eric built the Wither, which started to destroy everything. Lukas started to beat Eric up, but Eric overpowered him and used the command block on the Wither. It slowly grew. "WE NEED TO RUN! NOW!" yelled Petra. "She's right!" said Jimbob. They all ran in the opposite direction, as the Wither annihilated everything in its wake. "GET TO THE PORTAL!" yelled Worldcraftia. Everyone obeyed, and ram to the portal. "WE NEED TO FIGHT IT!" yelled Lukas. "I'll help!" yelled Petra. This was a fatal mistake, as the Wither shot skulls at both Lukas and Petra. Gigantic, fatal skulls. Tom only had time to save one person, and immediately removed Petra from the monster's vicinity. The shockwave of the skull slamming into Lukas knocked them all into the portal. Chapter 10: The Nether Chapter 11: The Temple Foundation Chapter 12: The Search Party Chapter 13: Hellcraftia of the Nether Chapter 14: Wither II Chapter 15: The Search Chapter 16: The End Chapter 17: The Blaze Rod Chapter 18: Biggest Fail Ever Chapter 19: Horseriding Lessons Chapter 20: Too Sick To Carry On Chapter 21: Two Fighters Down Chapter 22: Plan B Chapter 23: Hellcraftia's Lab Chapter 24: Kindly Stop For Me Chapter 25: Finding Food Chapter 26: Armor and Weapons Chapter 27: Reunited Chapter 28: Defeated Chapter 29: So Long, Friend Chapter 30: All The Dead Lie Down Category:Stories Published in 2016